


Come On, Baby, Let Loose

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not tease me, Gabriel. Either kiss me or not. I'm not one for half-assed expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Baby, Let Loose

Fingers splay across an exposed neck. Stern, focused eyes fall upon playful, mischievous ones. Pursed lips quiver slightly as those hands now run along a steadily heating cheek. "Do not tease me, Gabriel," she warns, "Either kiss me or not. I'm not one for half-assed expectations."

"You're so cold, Kali. Lighten up..." he lets this sentence trail off as he lets his lips then fall onto her cheek, replacing his hands. He could feel the smirk on his skin; the sticky lipstick is sure to leave a stain. Her exhale echoes in his ears; the pulse of her throat beats in his mouth as he clamps onto the bare muscle. Lightly biting the warm skin of her neck, he smiles at her slight noises of pleasure.

"I-I said kiss me," she pants. Her nails grip the long tufts of hair at his nape, pulling him closer.

"All right, all right," Gabriel chuckles, lips now hovering above hers, "You can't resist me."

A look of annoyance passes on Kali's face, but as Gabriel leans in, she smiles against his lips and Gabriel feels it, his heart swelling.  _Yep. I've got her._


End file.
